japtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Life. DX Part 2
旧校舎から飛び出した俺は仲間と共に目的地まで駆けていく。 目的地は――体育館! そう, 当時の戦術まんまだ。 まずは中央の体育館を目指す! これはリアスのライザーへの挑戦でもあった。 あえてあのときと同じ手で攻め込む! *I jumped out from the old school building go over to the destination along with the fellow. Destinations - gymnasium so, I really look like at that time of tactics. First, aim the center of the gym! This was also a challenge to the Rias of riser. Dare I Semekomu in the same hand as that time! ただし, あの頃と違うのは, 体育館を目指すのが俺と小猫ちゃんだけじゃなくて, ゼノヴィアもいることだ。 これだけでもまるで違うだろう。 *However, different from the those days, that aim to the gym, not just me and Shoneko chan, thing Some Zenovu~ia. This alone would completely different. 体育館まで来た俺たちは前回同様裏口から入っていく。 すると, 体育館のコートに女性が四人。 チャイナドレスの 『戦車』――雪蘭さん, 棍を持ったロリな女の子 『兵士』――ミラ, それにチェーンソーを持った双子 『兵士』イルとネル! *Came to the gym us go into from the previous same back door. Then, four women is to coat the gymnasium. "Tank" of China dress - Yukiran's, Lori girl "soldier" with a 棍 - Mira, And twins with a chainsaw "Soldier" Il and Nell! ……まさか, ここまであのときと同じだなんてね。 ライザーも案外ノリノリじゃないか! *...... No way, I Nante the same as that time until now. Also unexpectedly or not it Norinori riser! チャイナドレスの 『戦車』 雪蘭さんが俺たちを確認するなり, 皮肉げに笑んだ。 *Nari "Tank" Yukiran's China dress to confirm the us, I Emin to irony down. 「やっぱり, 来たわね」 *After all, I'll come." コートに降り立ちながら, 俺が言う。 *While landed in court, I say. 「……こいつは懐かしいな」 *"...... This guy nostalgic ne" 「ええ, まあ, いいじゃない? こういう余興って」 *"Yeah, well, not a good? What this kind of entertainment." あっちも肩をすくめながらもまんざらでもない様子だ。 *Over there also it's appearance nor against the idea while shrugged his shoulders. 雪蘭さんが構える! *Yukiran san set up! 「あのときは勝負がつかなかったけれど, 今回はきちんとつけましょうか」 *"When I didn't win, but this time neat! ' 猫又モードの小猫ちゃんが闘気を体かから発しながら一歩前に出て言った。 *Small cat of Nekomata mode is told out in one step forward while issues a fighting spirit from or body. 「望むところです。 私も前回より強くなりましたから」 *"Is hope. I also was stronger than the last time ' 言うなり, 二人はさっそく体術合戦を繰り広げはじめる! 闘気をまとった小猫ちゃんの攻撃も鋭いが, 相手の雪蘭さんも当時よりさらに磨かれた拳と蹴りを放っていて, 案外いい勝負になっている! *Say Nari, two people begin immediately engaged in a taijutsu battle! Although sharp also Shoneko chan attack wearing a fighting spirit, if you are off a kick and further polished fist from time Yukiran's opponent also, it is in surprisingly good game! その横ではチェーンソーから危険な音を鳴らしながら, あの双子が楽しげにしていた。 *While sounded dangerous sound from chainsaw in the horizontal, that twins had been merrily. 「解体しちゃいまーす&」 *"Gotta dismantled now-be &" 「バーラバーラバーラバーラ&」 *`Bārabārabārabāra&' 懐かしいフレーズだ! あの頃はその笑顔に戦慄したもんだぜ! 彼女たちはチェーンソーをこちらに向けてくる。 *It's nostalgic phrase! Those days I massaged you shiver in the smile! They come for the chainsaw in here. 「久しぶりだね, エッチなドラゴンさん!」 *And "It's a long time, naughty Dragon san!" 「あのときみたいに服をバラバラになんてされないから!」 *"Because the clothes like a that time not Nante apart!" 洋服崩壊を朽めて実戦に投入したときのことだな。 いやー, あれはなかなかに刺激的で画期的で俺としても自分の生きる道がわかった大事な瞬間でしたよ! *It's about time you put the clothes collapse for the first time in combat. Gee, it was important moment that was found way to live even of yourself as I a innovative and quite exciting! さて, もう一度脱がしてやろうかと構える俺だったが, 彼女たちの前に立ったのは――ゼノヴィアだった。 *Well, It was I to set up and whether I'll Nugashi again, she who was to stand in front of - was Zenovu~ia. 「――ほう, バラバラか。 それは興味深いな」 * Or--better, falling apart. It is interesting that " デュランダルとエクスカリバーの二刀流で双子 『兵士』 を前にする。 *I will before the twins "soldier" in the Durandal and Excalibur of dual wield. 双子もゼノヴィアの登場に驚いていた。 *Twins was also surprised to Zenovu~ia appeared. 「あ! あのときはいなかった剣士のお姉さん!」 *"Oh! Sister of that time swordsman that were not!" 「私たちの相手をするつもりなの!?」 *"You are going to our opponents!?" 「ああ, 今回は私も体育館を攻めさせてもらおう。 では, 来い。 デュランダルとエクスカリバーの錆にしてやる」 *"Oh, this'll let let me against me also gymnasium. So, Come. I'll make the rust of Durandal and Excalibur " ゼノヴィアとチェーンソーの双子が斬り合いを始めてしまった! 聖剣の二剣で, 双子のチェーンソーをそれぞれ受けるゼノヴィアは楽しげに一気に押し返していった! *Twins of Zenovu~ia and chainsaw has had started to each other sword! In two sword of the holy sword, Zenovu~ia to receive the twins of chainsaw each went pushes back at once with gusto! こうなると, 残るは……。 *When this happens, remain .... 「お久しぶりですね」 *"It is our long time." 棍を持った少女――『兵士』 のミラが俺の前にくる。 *棍 the with girl - Mira of "soldier" comes in front of me. 「あんたは……ミラだったか?」 *"Are you... Mira was? ' 俺の言葉に彼女ははうなずいた。 *She nodded to my words. 「はい, 立派になられたようで」 *"Yes, it seems to have been become respectable" 棍をかまえるミラ。 *Mira readies the 棍. あの情景がフラッシュバックする。 初めてライザーが部室に現れたとき, 無謀にも飛び出していった俺を吹っ飛ばしたのが彼女だった。 そのミラが三度俺の前に立つ。 感慨深いなんてものじゃないな。 *That scene is to flash back. The first time riser appeared in the clubroom, was the was she to blow me that recklessly went jumped also. That Mira is standing in front of me three times. It not a such thing as uniquely meaningful. 「ああ, 俺も強くなったぜ。キミに吹っ飛ばされた頃の俺じゃない!」 *See why Oh, I also got stronger. Not me when I clobber you! " そう叫んで俺はオーラを一気に膨らませて鎧を着た! *I was wearing armor and let at once inflate the aura screaming so! 『Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!!』 *"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker !!" ――あのときには着れなかったこの赤龍帝の鎧! *- Armor of this red Ryutei that was not wearing in that time! いまなら, この状態で戦える! 俺は瞬時に真っ正面から詰め奇った。彼女も高速で飛んできた俺の攻撃に一度は飛び退いて避けたが――その背後にすでに俺が回っており, ドラゴンショットを繰り出していた! *And if now, and fight in this state! I was Tsu odd stuffed from right in front instantly. She also avoided once the Tobinoi to my attacks flew at high speed, but - that is around is I already behind, I was feeding the dragon shot! 為す術もなくドラゴンショットのオーラのなかに消えていくミラ! ついでに魔力弾の余波で衣服まで吹きき飛ばしてしまったけど……申し訳ない気持ちと共にありがとうございますとお礼が言いたいぜ! 眼福でございます! *Without Mira disappearing in the aura of the Dragon shots! Incidentally in the aftermath of the magic bullet blown up clothes when I ended up skipping. Want to say thank you with feeling sorry and thank you! In the eye-pleasing! 「……くっ, さすが……。……あ, あとで……」 *The "...... Damn, indeed ....... ...... Ah, later ......" 彼女はリ夕イヤの光に消える瞬間, 頬を染めながらこう漏らす。 *She moment you disappear to re evening ear of light, leak incense while dyed the cheek. 「サインください……実はファンです!」 *"It is a sign please ...... actually fan!" ――っ! マジか!? ミラさん, 俺のファン!? そりゃ, たまげるわ! *- Tsu! Or Seriously!? Mira's, my fans!? Become startled, well done! 『ライザーさまの「兵士」, 一名リ夕イヤ』 *"Riser sama" soldier ", one person re evening hate" グレイフィアさんのアナウンスも届いて, ミラさんはリ夕イヤとなった。 *Reached even gray Fear's announcement, Mr. Mira became re evening ear. あのとき俺が苦戦した彼女……。――一撃で倒してしまった。俺, やっぱり強くなっているんだなって実感してしまったよ。 *She ...... that I was struggling at that time. - I've defeated with a single blow. I, you've realized me Na I'm still getting stronger. ふと振り返れげ, 小猫ちゃんとゼノヴィアも勝決めていた。リ夕イヤの光に消えていく『戦車』雪蘭さんと『兵士』のチェーンソー姉妹――。 *Suddenly Looking back down, Shoneko chan and Zenovu~ia also had decided wins. Chainsaw sister of Li evening disappear in ear of light "tank" Yukiran san and "Soldier" -. 『ライザーさまの「戦車」一名, 「兵士」二名リ夕イヤ』 *"Riser sama" Tank "one people," Soldier "two people re evening hate" 体育館での一戦は俺たちの圧勝となった――。 *Game in the gymnasium became us of victory -. 警戒しながら, 俺たちは体育館を抜け出る。 *While vigilance, I we exit the gymnasium. ……だってさ, 前回とまんまの流れだとしたら, ここで朱乃さんが雷撃を体育館に取つか, 相手の『女王』が不意打ちで小猫ちゃんを爆破するもんな! *Is the Even ..., When you have to be a flow of previous and the state as it is, here in Shu乃 san or convex the lightning to the gym, I mon "queen" of the other party to blow the small cat in surprise! とうの小猫ちゃんも同じ轍を踏むものかと猫耳をピンと立てて周囲を警戒していた。 しかし, 例の爆破させてくる『女王』の姿は見えずじまい……。 *One step on the same ruts thanks koneko-Chan pin, was watched around the cat ears. However, the figure of "Queen" coming by blasting example Mai INTRODUCTION invisible ....... 「体育館を朱乃さんが雷光で襲撃! ……ってのは, 今回なしか」 *Shu乃's a "gymnasium attacked by lightning! The me ...... is, or no this time " 小猫ちゃん同様周囲に目を配る俺にリアスの通信が届く。 *I keep an eye around the koneko-CHAN as well as reach the RIAs communications. 『そこまで同じ手を使っても仕方ないわ。それに――』 *I use the same hands until there no choice. It--' ハッと気づく俺。とある宙の一点に視線を注ぐど, そこには空中を浮遊する二人の姿を捉えた。 *Had notice me. And etc. pour a line of sight to one point of the phrase the air, was captured two people appearance of floating through the air in there. 『「女王」同士でつけたいものもあるようだから』 *"" Because it seems there is also what you want to put in the Queen "to each other." リアスがそう言う。……空中に飛んでいるのは朱乃さんとライザーの『女王』――ユーベルーナさん! 朱乃さんがニッコリ微笑みながら言う。 *RIAs say so. …… Are flying in the air, Queene of Zhu-San and riser--you Verna's! Smiling Zhu-San says. 「あらあら, お久しぶりですわね。――『爆弾女王』さん?」 *"Araara, I'm Long time no see .--" bomb queen "Mr.?" 「ええ, ごきげんよう。雷……いえ, いまは『雷光の巫女』でしたわね」 *"Yeah, goodbye. And no thunder ..., I'm was now "lightning priestess of" " 妙に迫力あるオーラを放つ両者。 まあ, 因縁はあるよね。 追い詰めたものの, 涙を使われてやられてしまった朱乃さん。 プロでもない朱乃さんに追い詰められたユーベルーナさん。 共に思うところはあって当然だ。 *Both off a strangely some powerful aura. Well, I think there is fate. Although cornered was, Shu乃 who had been done is used the tears. You Belluna who was cornered in no Shu乃's also a professional. It is natural that there is a place that I think both. 朱乃さんは堕天使の翼中かから生やして, 手にバチバチと雷を疋らせる。 *Shu乃 Mr. by bearded from or in the wing of the Fallen use, 疋 from cell crackled and thunder in hand. 「今度は正々堂々正面から打ち勝ちますわ。 もちろん, そちらは涙を使用されてもかまいませんわよ?」 *"Now the fair I overcome from the front. I can, of course, I used tears? ' 朱乃さんの挑戦的な言葉にユーベルーナさんも不敵な笑みを浮かべる。 *You Belluna Mr. challenging words of Shu乃's also put a fearless smile. 「ふふっ, 私もあれから魔力と魔法に磨きをかけたわ。 ――負けなくてよ?」 *"Fufu~tsu, from there I also hone in magic and magic. - Rather negative "? そう言うなり, 両者は空中で盛大な魔力の放出合戦を繰り広げる! 雷光が輝きを放ちながら鳴り響き, 爆破の魔力も負けじと特大に炸裂していく! *As soon say so, both unfolds the release battle of grand magic in the air! Lightning is sounded while shine, will continue to explode in oversized outdone even magic of blast! それと同時に後方から爆音と爆風が巻き起こった! 振り返れば, 旧校舎のほうから爆煙が上がっていた。 *At the same time rolled happened ROAR and blast from the rear! Looking back, huge smoke was rising from the old school building. 「おわっ! あっちはなんだ?」 *"Finished! 'S What is over there?" 俺がそう声をあげるとリアスの通信が届く。 *I'll Rias of communication reach and increase the total voice. 『ロスヴァイセとギャスパーが, 近奇ってきていたライザーの「兵士」を三名撃破したの。 前回は祐斗の役目だったけれど, 今回はロスヴァイセが敷いた魔法の網とギャスパーの力に任せたわ』 *"The Rosuvu~aise and Gasper has defeated three people a" soldier "in the riser that had come near me odd. But the last time was the role of Yuto, this time it was left to the net and Gasper of the power of magic Rosuvu~aise was laid " ――と, グレイフィアさんのアナウンスも聞こえてくる。 *- And, gray Fear's announcement also hear coming. 『ライザーさまの「兵士」, 三名リ夕イヤ』 *"Riser sama" Soldier ", three people re evening hate" あー, そんなこともありましたね。 そこまでライザーは再現しているのか。 けど, こちらはあえてロスヴァイセさんを置いたと。 ま, いまアナウンスのあったシュリヤー, マリオン, ビュレントって女性『兵士』三名ではロスヴァイセさんの魔法攻撃とギャスパーの闇の獣はキツいだろうな。 最近, ロスヴァイセさんは防御魔法や結界術式のほうも強化して, ギャスパーは肉弾戦を鍛えていたし。 *Phew, that was it. To reproduce the riser? But, here dare put Mr. Ross vaisse. Now was the announcement shriya, Marion, Bulent women soldiers three names is beast of darkness rose vaisse, magic attack and Gaspar citrus not would. Recently, stepping up defense magic and operative border rose vaisse says, had tempered expansions Gaspar. ……ちなみに俺があちらの眷属の名前を全員覚えているのは, 再戦が決まったからだとか, 当時の一戦が悔しかったからとか, そういうのではなく, ライザーからの定期連絡で度々眷属の名前を出されたため, 覚えてしまったのだ。 *...... By the way, I remember all the names of there of Kin, the Toka because was decided rematch, Toka because one leg at the time it was frustrating, rather than such of the, the name of the often Kin in regular contact from the riser because it was issued, that I had in mind. ……クソ! ライザーめ, 眷属の女で困ったことまで相談してきやがって! うらやましいけど, けしからん! いや, 参考にはる! ハーレムを形成するのって, 男側の気苦労も多いよねって, ライザーの話からよーくわかるもん! *...... Fucking! Risers increase, did not have when consulted up to trouble in kenzoku woman! I'm jealous, outrageous! Nay, much more useful! It is formed of many anxious man side of man, from the story of the riser gotten to know you! ……と, そんなことをいま考える暇はない。 *…… And, there's no time thinking about such things now. 「じゃあ, 木場の野即は……?」 *"Well, Kiba of the field immediately to ...?" 戦友の名を呼ぶと, *If you call the name of the comrades, 「や, イッセーくん」 *"And, Issey-kun" 横からひょっこり現れる木場の姿があった。 *There was unexpectedly appear Kiba's appearance from the side. 「なんだ, もう来てたのか」 *"What, Did he had come" 「まあね。 ふふふ, 今回は小猫ちゃんも無事だし, ゼノヴィアもいる。 心強いね」 *"It Well. Hehehe, this time to Shoneko chan's safe, some Zenovu~ia. I reassuring " 木場の言う通りだ。 ここまでこちら側はリタイヤす者を一人として出していない! これは大きい! 戦況としても自信としても! あの頃とはまで違う俺たちを見せることができているぜ! *It's as say Kiba. This side is not issued a retired person be as one so far! This is great! Also, even as confidence as tactical situation! You are able to show the that time and Hama in different us! ゼノヴィアも意気揚々だ。 *Zenovu~ia also a triumphant. 「ああ, ここからが本番だ。 じきにロスヴァイセも合流するだろうし, 朱乃前副部長もあのボム・クイーンに勝つだろう!」 *"Oh, from here's production. Soon to would Rosuvu~aise also merge, Zhu 乃前 Deputy Director will also win in that Bomb Queen! " 体育館周辺は空中で魔力合戦をしている朱乃さんに任せて, 俺たちは新校舎裏手の運動場を目指した――。 *Gymnasium peripheral is left to Shu乃's you have a magic battle in the air, I we aimed the playground behind the new school building -. 野球部のグラウンドに到着した俺たち――俺, 木場, 小猫ちゃん, ゼノヴィアを行ち構えていたのは, 鎧をまとった女性『騎士』だった。 *Us arrived at the ground of baseball - I, Kiba, Shoneko chan, was poised Gyochi the Zenovu~ia was a woman "knight" who dressed in armor. グラウンドの中央に立ち, 俺たちの登場を待っていた様子だった。 *Standing in the middle of the ground, it seemed, who was waiting for me our appearance. 彼女のことはよく覚えているよ。 フェニックス『騎士』――カーラマインさんだ。 手合わせをした木場が, カーラマインさんの相変わらずの大胆さに微笑んだ。 あのときもグラウンドの中央て口上して木場が表に出ていったもんな。 *I remember much about her. Phoenix "Knight" - Karamain's it. Kiba that the bout is, smiled to still the boldness of Mr. Karamain. At that time ground Central taking pitches, Kiba went out to the table I a. 木場は歩み奇りながら, 言う。 *Kiba while walking Kiri, say. 「やあ, カーラマイン」 *"Hi, Karamain" 「ああ, 会いたかったぞ, 木場祐斗」 *"Oh, you'll have wanted to meet, Kiba Yuto" 剣士同士思うところがあるのか, どちらも再会を喜んでいるようだった。 *Is there a place where I think swordsman with each other, both seemed happy reunion. ふと気になって俺が木場に訊く。 *I is suddenly worried about is ask to Kiba. 「そういや, あのときに俺は聞きそびれてしまったけど, あのカーラマインさんが見たことのある聖剣使いは誰だったんだ?」 *"That reminds me, I I've missed listening to that time, the holy sword Tsukai that may that Karamain Mr. saw I was who?" 俺が記憶から思い返したのは, 木場とカーラマインさんが剣を交えていたときのことだった。 あっちが, 聖剣使いと出会ったことをいきなり話し始めたんだ。 もし, 自分に勝ったらそのことを教えてやると彼女は言った。 木場も当時聖剣について憎悪を抱いていたから, ヒトが変わったように斬り合い始めたよな。 *The I was recalled from memory, it was that when Kiba and Karamain's had sprinkled the sword. Over there is, I started talking suddenly that it has met the holy sword Tsukai. If, said she and I'll tell you about it if you win your own. Because was carrying a hatred for the holy sword Kiba also at that time, but it began each other sword in such that a human has changed. 打って変わってそんな憎悪も消え失せた木場は, 苦笑しながら当時の話題を思い出した様子だった。 *Kiba who vanished also such hatred on behalf on the hit was a state in which reminded the topic of the time while wry smile. 「あー, それはね――」 *"Oh, it's--' 言いかけた木場に言葉を被せてカーラマインさんが不敵に笑う。 *Kiba started to say the words, calamine, fearless laugh. 「ふふふ, すぐにわかるぞ。 実はな, こちらに今回心強い助っ人の先生も来ている! レイヴェルさまの欠いた穴を十分に埋めてくれるはずだ! 先生! どうぞ!」 *"Hehehe, you'll soon see!. In fact, here this time encouraging Assistant teacher is coming! Teacher! Here you go そう促されて空中より飛来して登場したのは――っ! 栗毛のツインテール女性剣士たる――。 *So inspired by flying more air and appeared--gone! The serving chestnut tails female swordsman-. 「じゃっじゃーん! 助っ人は私よ!」 *"Ja~tsu Shazam! Helper is me! " 「イ, イ, イリナァー――!?」 *"I, I, Irina~a - !?" 素っ頓狂な声をあげる俺! 当然だ! 目の前に戦闘服を着たイリナが現れたのだから! *I cry, blurt something out! It's of course! Because of Irina you wearing a combat uniform appeared in front of me! この登場劇にゼノヴィアも唖然としていた。 *Zenovu~ia to this appearance drama was also stunned. 「これはさすがに驚いたな。 どうにも見ないなと思ったら……」 *"I This was surprised indeed. ...... If you thought that does not look nowhere " 「けど, レイヴェルさんが用意した助っ人で女性となると……なるほど, 合点はいくね」 *"But, I see ...... to become a woman in a helper that's Reivu~eru is prepared, consent I go" 木場はそう納得してうなずいた。 *Kiba nodded convinced so. そっか, レイヴェルが呼んだ助っ人はイリナ! イリナは, 今日の朝, 「用事があるから見送れないかも」なんて口にしていた。 ……これのことかよっ! *Along, or helper that called the Reivu~eru is Irina! Irina, today morning, it was the mouth Nante "be no Miokure because there is errand." ...... Tsu by or that of this! カーラマインさんがイリナを迎え入れて言う。 *Karamain's say it welcomed the Irina. 「こちらは緊急の『僧侶』要員, イリナ殿だ。 天使だぞ! 過去に私が出会った聖剣使いでもある」 *"This is urgent," monk "personnel, but Irina hall. I angel! It is also a holy sword Tsukai I have met in the past. " ピースサインをするイリナ。 *Irina that the peace sign. 「うふふ, そうなのよ。 二年ぐらい前に某国で出会った惡魔の女性剣士がフェニックス眷属だったなんてね。 すごい緑だと思わない?」 *"Hoho, and No right. I Nante female swordsman of the devil who met in a certain country before about two years was the Phoenix Kin. I do not think it's amazing edge? " ああ, そりゃ驚きの縁だな。 半年以上かけて知った真実のオチがこれとはね! *And Oh, it's edge of surprise. Splash with this truth learned over more than half a year now! 「……おいおいおいおい」 *"...... Hey Hey" 頭を抱える俺にイリナはウインクをする。 *I to Irina to a wink to face the head. 「ふふふ, 悪魔のレーティングゲームに参加してみたかったのよね! 今回だけの『僧侶』枠としてダーリンとゼノヴィア相手にがんばっちゃうわ!」 *' Wanted to like to participate hehehe, Devil rating games of it! Done as "monks' only this time darling and the Novia opponent harder!" あーあ, そんなこと言いながら聖剣オートクレール出しちゃったよ! やる気まんまんだわ! *Oh, I'll got out Seiken auto Clair while saying such a thing! 'S motivated! 「……ぶ, 部長, いや, リアス。 ど, どうするの, これ?」 *The "...... parts, Director, yea, Rias. Etc., how to, this? " ゲーム内容が当時を再現しまくりのせいか, ついついリアスを「部長」と久しく呼んでしまったぐらいは動揺している俺だ。 *And reproduced at the time game contents are upset about ascribe to the sleeves, I inadvertently RIAs 'Director-General' long had called me. しかし, 彼女は通信先で笑う。 *However, her laugh at the destination. 『ふふふ, おもしろいじゃない。 こういうのも交流試合だからこそかもしれないわね』 *"Hehehe, interesting, isn't it. Because this kind of interleague play might be a funny ' とうのリアスは張り切って剣を構え, こう訊いてくる。 *Revved up thank you RIAs a poised sword, so ask. 「ゼノヴィアが相手, それとも木場くんかしら? イッセーくんや小猫ちゃんでもいいわよ!」 *See the Novia's opponent, or wonder if Kiba-Kun? Issey-Kun, koneko-Chan I guess! " ゼノヴィアがー歩前に出た。 *Zenovu~ia came out before over step. 「おもしろい! 私が行こうか! ここでイリナと戦うのも乙だというもの。 結局, 和平によって実現できなかったイリナとの戦いをここで演じるのも悪くないだろう」 *"Interesting! I guess I should go! Here thing called also a B fight Irina. After all, it would not be worse than play here the fight against Irina that could not be achieved by the peace " そのようなことをゼノヴィアが言った。 *Such a thing said is Zenovu~ia. そうだな, コカビエル戦のあと, 三大勢力の和平がなければ敵同士として再会するかもしれなかったんだ。 そうだったとしたら, こういう場面もあり得ただろう。 *Do not so, after the Kokabiel game, and I did not might reunited as enemies if there is no peace of three many force. After it was so, would have obtained is also such a scene. イリナもそれを受けて無邪気な笑みを浮かべる。 *Irina be subjected to it I put a innocent smile. 「いいわねいいわね! たまには勝負といきましょうか, ゼノヴィアッ!」 *"Nice nice!?! Let me play once in a while, you zenoviac! " ついには女性剣士同士で戦いをし始めてしまうゼノヴィアとイリナ! *Finally and Zenovu~ia that would have started a fight in women swordsman each other and Irina! これは当時のゲーム以上の展開だな。 いやー, 予想外のことも起こるもんだね。 当時をなぞりながらも奇手を打ってくるのは, あちらのサポートに入っているレイヴェルの影響だろう。 *And it's game over at that time of deployment. No!, unexpected things happen sometimes. Come beat the might even while tracing at that time will be, effect Ravel in support of there. その横では, 木場とカーラマインさんも斬り合いを始めていた! *In the horizontal, had begun to each other sword Kiba and Karamain san! 「それが噂の聖魔剣か! あのときは味わえなかったが……っ!」 *"What St. magic sword of it is rumor! At that time you did not taste but Tsu ...! " 「存分に思うままに味わってもらおうかなっ!」 *"It is either'll let you taste to leave I think to fully!" 二人とも楽しそうに剣戟繰り広げちゃってるしよ! カーラマインさんも以前とは違う魔剣を両手に持って木場の聖魔剣を弾いていた。 *Both people and to they've waged fun likely Kengeki (sword play)! Karamain's even with earlier was playing the Kiba of St. magic sword with both hands to a different magic sword. さて, 俺と小猫ちゃんはどうするのかなと思っていたら――, *I thought okay, koneko-Chan and I to do?--, 「にゃにゃ」 *"Nya Nya" 「にゃにゃにゃ」 *"Nya Nya Nya" 猫耳を生やした『兵士』の女性がが二人! ニィとリィだ。 猫又だっけか。 ただし, 小猫ちゃんとは種族が違うそうだが……。 *Woman of bearded cat ears "soldier" is the two people! It's Nyi and Avery. Or was it Nekomata. However, I hear that race is different from the Shoneko chan but ....... 「あのときはやられたけど」 *"I is that time has been done." 「今度はやられないわ!」 *See me not be deceived like this time! " 俺を睨む二人。 そういや, 俺と木場のコンビネーションで一網打尽にしたんだったな。 *Two people who glares at me. That reminds me, I was did you in one fell swoop at me and Kiba combination. すると, 猫耳『兵士』二人の前に猫耳『戦車』たる小猫ちゃんが立った。 *Then, Nekomimi serving "Tank" Shoneko chan was standing in front of the cat ears "Soldier" two people. 「……猫耳同士, 戦いたいと思っていました。 体術も被っていますし, ひとつどちらがより良き猫又か勝負といきましょう」 *"...... Cat ears with each other, and had wanted to fight. Then you have the body surgery also suffered, let's go one game Which is more good Nekomata " おおっ, 小猫ちゃんまで参戦して, 猫耳少女が三人もグラウンドを駆けだした! *The cover, by war to Shoneko chan, cat ears girl three people were also fledgling the ground! 木場, ゼノヴィア, 小猫ちゃんが戦闘入りとなると俺は……。 *Kiba, Zenovu~ia, the I and Shoneko-chan is the battle-filled .... 「私だろうな, 相手としては」 *"Do not would I, as the other party" 第三者の声が登場。 見れば, 顔の片側にだけ仮面を被った女性の姿が! ライザーの『戦車』たるイザべラさんだ。 このヒ卜とは何度か交流があるんだよね。 *Third-party voice appeared. And look if, the figure of a woman wearing a mask only on one side of the face! It is Isabella's serving as "tank" of the riser. I'm there are exchanges several times and this ratio me. 「久しぶりです, イザべラさん」 *"It is a long time, Mr. Isabella" 「ああ, まさか, 同じ戦場で同じ出会いをすることになるとは……」 *See and be Oh, believe it or not, on the same battlefield to the same encounter...... " ここでの再会をおかしそうに感じていながらも, イザべラさんはフリッカーの構えを作り出す。 ああ, 懐かしい。 あのフリッカーに俺は押された。 けど, いまは――。 *Even though I feel the reunion here in amusement, Isabella's creating a stance of flicker. Oh, dear. In that flicker I was pressed. But, now -. 鎧を着込む俺は全身から, 赤いオーラを放出していく。 それを見て, イザべラさんは驚嘆の息を漏らしていた。 *I gotta to cover up the armor from the whole body, continue to release the red aura. To see it, Mr. Isabella had leaked the breath of marvel. 「……凄まじいオーラだ。 あの頃とは天と地ほど変わったな, 赤龍帝」 *"...... It's tremendous aura. Na has changed about the heavens and the earth and those days, red Ryutei " 「……成長した俺の拳, 受けてもらえますか?」 *"...... Grown my fist, Could you received is?" そう問う俺に, イザべラさんは勇ましく笑んだ。 *To me to ask so, Isabella's'm Emin valiantly. 「ああ, 願ってもないことだっ! 旧魔王派, ロキ, 曹操, 邪龍を打ち倒してきたキミの拳を私に見せてくれッ!」 *"Oh, was that it is not even hope! Old devil faction, Loki, Cao, show me Your fist that has defeated the evil dragon Kure~tsu! " イザべラさんも全身からオーラを放つ。 あの頃よりも濃密なオーラだ。 このヒトが人並み以上の修行をしている証拠だろう。 *Isabella's also gives off an aura from systemic. It's dense aura than those days. This man it would be evidence that the more training decent. 軽やかなステップで距離を詰めて, 拳をゆらゆらと揺らしながら鋭く放ってくる! フリッカー! 以前は一発一発が重く, やられそうにもなった! でも――っ! *Stuffed the distance in airy step, come alone sharply with rocking To wobbling a fist! Flicker! Previously one shot one shot is heavy, it became even to do it is likely! But - Tsu! 俺はそれらをすべて体側きで避けて, 掌底をイザべラさんの腹部に突きだした。 腕をクロスして防御の格好となるが, 俺の一撃は彼女の想定を超えたようで, そのガードを完全に崩していく。 あのときと逆の光景がそこで展開していた。 *I will avoid in-out them all side, projecting the palm bottom to the abdomen's Isabella. Although the appearance of defense by cross your arms, my blow seemed beyond her assumption, we will break the guard completely. At that time the opposite of sight had been deployed there. ……ちくしょう, 感無量になっちまったじゃねぇか……ッ! あのとき, 俺はこのヒトを真っ正面から倒せなかったんだぞ! 幾重にも技を重ねてようやく倒したんだ! 俺のいままでの戦いが無駄ではなかったことがあらためて思い知らされて, グッときてまったよっ! *…… Damn, deep emotion down to it!?!. Tsu! That time, I'm this human frontal topple! I'm finally defeated repeated tricks over and over again! Is again reminded that fight until now I did not waste, came with a jerk and I were gone! 「いい攻撃だ。 誇りにさえ, 思うぞ」 *"It's a good attack. Even in pride, I think." そのように感勤的なことまで言ってくれるイザべラさん。 *Like that feeling of Isabelle tells of the work also. 俺はそれに応えようと, ドラゴンショットの構えを見せる! あのときもこうやって, ドラゴンショットであなたを倒した! *I is an attempt to respond to it, show the stance of the Dragon shot! At that time doing this was also defeated you in Dragon shot! 『BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost』 *"BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost" 宝玉から音声が鳴り響き, 増大されたオーラが右手に集まる! 俺はドラゴンの両翼を羽ばたかせて, 宙を飛び回り, イザべラさんを勤きで翻弄した。 隙を見つけたところで, 俺は右手の高まった魔力を撃ち出した! *Voice rang from jewel, increased aura gather on the right! I fly, Dragon wings, fly into the air, Isabelle also serve when in was tossed. Now that you have found a gap, I began to shoot the right hand of heightened magic! 「いけ――ッ!」 *"Go - ~Tsu!" 特大のドラゴンショットが撃ち出される! イザべラさんもただては当たらんとばかりに素早く飛び退こうとすろが――。 *Oversized dragon shot is issued shoot! Isabella's also just been but tries to Tobinoko quickly just to the do hit the -. 「曲がれッ! ――と同時に洋服崩壊ッ!」 *'-Turn! --And at the same time clothes collapse!! " 俺もそこは成長している! 俺は撃ち出したドラゴンショットに向けて, 軌道を変えるように意識を働かせた! それと同じくして, 洋服崩壊も発動させる。 実は, さっき掌底そ当てたときに条件を満たしていたのだ。 *I also there is growing! I towards the dragon shots began to shoot, worked awareness so as to change the orbit! At the same At the same, clothes collapse also be activated. In fact, I had met the conditions when it was applied palm bottom its a little while ago. ドラゴンショットは弧を描くように高速で曲がっていき, さらにそれを避けようとしていたイザべラさんの衣服が洋服崩壊で弾け飛ぶ! *Isabelle had Dragon shot continue bent in fast draw the arc, even avoid it and also of clothing flew in the fall clothes! 「――っ! ここまで再現するのか!?」 *"-! Tsu or to reproduce up to here!?" 服を崩されて驚くイザべラさん! ええ, やるからには徹底的にね! *Isabella is in bad clothes and amazing also! Yes, do it thoroughly! 「眼福, ありがとうございますっ!」 *"Thank you for eye-pleasing!" いちおう, お礼は口に出した! 豊満なボディに俺は鎧のなかで鼻血が出そうです! しかし, 前回も感じたことだが, イザべラさんの仮面だけは洋服崩壊でも壊せないんだよな! 今回も同様だ! うーむ, 俺の魔力でも無効になる何かがその仮面にあるのだろうか? 単に俺の性癖が技に反映されているだけか!? *Time being, saying thank you! Ample body I are likely to get nose bleeds in the armor! However, Isabella felt last time, is also of I'm indestructable even clothes collapse only masked a! This time as well! I wonder if that mask is something magic Hmmmm, I even disabled? Or just simply my proclivity reflects in the arts! イザべラさんは禁手版の洋服崩壊+ドラゴンショットをまともに浴びてしまい, リ夕イヤの光のなかへと消えていった。 *Mr. Isabella is would be bathed in decent clothes collapse + Dragon shot of Kinte version, disappeared into among the re evening ear of light. 『ライザーさまの「戦車」, 一名リタイヤ』 *"Riser sama" tank ", one person retired" グレイフィアさんのアナウンスも聞こえてくる。 *Gray Fear's announcement also hear coming. ……さて, 俺のほうは終わったが, 木場やゼノヴィアたちは……。 *...... Well, but more of I was finished, Kiba and Zenovu~ia us ....... 「僕の魔剣たちも披露しようか? グラム以外ならいけるよ」 *"Do you try to show off even my magic sword us? You can go if other than gram " 「ほう, それも興味深いが, 騎士団も見せてもらいたいものだ」 *"Law, it is interesting, it's what the Knights also want to show" という剣士対決を堪能している木場とカーラマインさん。 *Karamain san and Kiba that enjoy the swordsman confrontation that. 次はゼノヴィアとイリナだが――。 *Although next'm Zenovu~ia and Irina -. 「何年か前の任務だった悪霊の館での出来事で, 一番悪霊を祓ったのは私だったはずだっ!」 *"I should be was the event in the House of evil spirits was a mission a few years ago, most 祓tta spirits!!" 「いいえ, 私よ! だって, ゼノヴィアったら, あのとき遅刻してきたじゃないの!」 *"No, I'm! Coz, Zenovia, that when late to have it's not! " 「それは違う任務だったはずだ! 確か, ネクロマンサー退治のときだ!」 *"Would have been something different from it! Certainly, when the necromancer squashing's! " 「どちらも遅刻したんだってばッッ! なぜ都合の悪いことは忘れるの, あなたはっ!」 *"It 's do both was late ~Tsu ~Tsu! Why do you forget that it Unfortunately, you ha ha! " なんだか, 教会の戦士時代の話に花が咲いているようだ。 *Somehow, it seems flowers are in bloom in the story of the church of warrior era. ……どちらも思い出話をしながらやりあっているので, まだまだ時間はかかりそうだな。 *...... Because both are Yaria~tsu while the memories talk, I'm still time consuming likely. 「……腕ひしぎ十字固めです」 *「…… Cross armbar in the second arm is encased ' 「いたーいいたーいっ! リィ助けてにゃぁぁっ!」 *"Not ー good ー not!! To help I LY yaaa!! " 関節を極める小猫ちゃんがいた。 相手も悲鳴をあげている。 *Was joint master koneko-Chan. Opponents also cited a scream. 小猫ちゃんと猫耳『兵士』の戦いは, 文字通りのキャットファイトとなっており, こちらもこちらで見応えがありそうだ。 *Battle of Shoneko chan and Nekomimi "soldier" has become a literal catfight, here also likely there are spectacular here. ……さて, あのときの再現ととするのなら, 誰かを忘れているような気がする。 などと思っていたら, 十二単を着た和風の少女が立っていた。 この子はライザーの『僧侶』――美南風だったかな。 *...... Well, if to and the reproduction of that time, I feel like have forgotten someone. And I thought, such as Japanese girl wearing a twelve-layered ceremonial kimono stood. Wonder if it was Mihae- this child "monk" of the riser. 彼女はペこりと一礼するなり言った。 *She said As soon be Pekori To bow. 「ついてきてください。 ――主がお呼びです」 *' Please come. --It is called Lord ' ……俺は仲間たちにここを任せて, 彼女についていくことになった。 *…… I was left here to our colleagues, keep up with her. たどり着いたのは, 新校舎の玄関だ。 前回は裏手から侵入したんだったな。 *Arrived was the, it's the entrance of the new school building. I was I was entering from behind the last time. そこでアーシアとロスヴァイセさんとギャスパーが行が行っていた。 *So Asia and Rosuvu~aise san and Gasper rows had done. 「あ, イッセーさん」 *"Oh, Issey-san" 「先輩, お待ちしてましたよぉ」 *"Senior, had been waiting Okay" 「早かったですね」 *"It is was earlier" 迎え入れてくれる三人だったが, リアスの姿が見えない。 この三人がここに着いているのなら, 彼女もいて当然のはずだ。 *It was three people to me welcomed, but can not see the figure of Rias. If This three people have arrived here, it should of course she also had. 「リアスは?」 *"Rias is?" 「上です」 *"It is up" 「ライザー氏に呼ばれて上がっていきました」 *"I went up and called to Mr. riser" ――と, 俺の質問にアーシアとロスヴァイセさんがそう教えてくれる。 *- And, Asia and Rosuvu~aise's will tell so to my question. ……本当, ここまでまんまとはね。 そうだ, あのときもリアスはアーシアを連れて新校舎の上を目指した。 ――ライザーと決着をつけるために。 *...... True, fairly and splashing up here. It's so, Rias also that time was aimed at top of the new school building and brought Asia. - In order to give the riser and settled. 見上げていた俺たたちに美南風さんがあらためて言った。 *I other people Mihae-san who had looked up said again. 「ライザーさまが上でお待ちです。 どうぞ, 行ってください。 ただし, 赤龍帝さまとアーシア・アルジェントさまだけです」 *"Is waiting for you at the top riser sama. Please, please do. However, only red Ryutei customers and Asia Argento-sama " 交互に顔を見合わせる俺たち。 *I who look at each other alternately. ロスヴァイセさんとギャスパーがひとつうなずいた。 *Rosuvu~aise san and Gasper nodded one. 「行ってください。 どちらの『王』もいろいろと思うところがあるのでしょう」 *Please go ". Both of the "king" also will there is a place that I think many " 「ええ, その通りです。 ――それに僕たちの相手は」 *"Yeah, that's right. - And is our opponent. " そう言うロスヴァイセさんとギャスパーは, 視線を美南風さんに送る。 和風の少女は, 全身からオーラを滲ませており, ただではロスヴァイセさんとギャスパーを通らせないことを物語っていた。 *Rosuvu~aise san and Gasper says so, send a line of sight to the Mihae-san. Japanese girl has to bleed the aura from the whole body, in just had testimony that you do not pass through the Rosuvu~aise san and Gasper. 俺とアーシアは同時にうなずき, 玄関をくぐっていく。 *Me and Asia nodded at the same time, I go duck entrance. 「あとは頼みます, ギャスパー, ロスヴァイセさん!」 *"After that you ask, Gaspar, Rosuvu~aise san!" 俺はアーシアをお姫さま抱っこの格好で抱えて, ドラゴンの翼を羽ばたかせて校内に飛び込んでいった。 程なくして, 後方より激しい音が聞こえてくる。 ロスヴァイセさん&ギャスパーと美南風さんがやり合い始めたのだろう。 *I will suffer in dressed as princess hug the Asia, went jumped into the school to let flapping its dragon wings. Soon to, intense from the rear sound is heard. Rosuvu~aise Mr. & wonder Gaspar and southerly Yoshi began Yariai. 俺は廊下を飛びながら, 当時を思い返す。 *I while flying down the hallway, recalls those days. ここをボロボロになりながら, 息を切らせながら, 痛みに耐えながら, 走り抜けていったんだよな。 主であるリアス――部長を救いたいがために, 全力で走り抜けた。 何度も何度も転がっては立って, 上を目指したんだ……。 *While becoming here in tattered, while off the breath, I'm enduring the pain, went ran through. Lord is Rias - for I want salvation the director, and ran through with full force. Also standing is rolling over and over again, ... I was aiming for the top. この戦場は, 感慨深くなることばかりだ。 そして, その最たるものが, この先で行っているのだろう。 *This battlefield is, I just that emotion becomes deeper. And, the prime example is, probably have done in this first. 『ライザーさまの「僧侶」, 一名リタイア』 *"Riser sama" monk ", one people retire" ロスヴァイセさんとギャスパーの勝利のアナウンスが届くなかで, 俺は校舎の屋上にたどり着く。 *Amid Rosuvu~aise san and announcement of Gasper of victory arrives, I get to school on the roof. そこで待っていたのは――リアスと, ライザー・フェニックス! *Where it had been waiting for - Rias and, to the riser Phoenix! 二人は戦ってはいなかったようで, 衣服に乱れはないし, 戦闘をした形跡も屋上にはなかった。 *Two people fighting like were not, do not be disturbed in clothes, evidence that the battle was also not on the roof. 俺はアーシアを下におろすなり, リアスの様についた。 *I As soon down under the Asia, with as Rias. 「部長, 兵藤一誠! ただいま参上しました!」 *"Director, Issei Hyodo! I'm home was calling on!" あのときに出したそのままの台詞をリアスに告げる。 彼女も懐かしかったのか, 小さく笑う。 *Tell the raw lines were put in that time to Rias. Whether she was also nostalgic, I laugh small. 「ありがとうイッセー。 なんだか, ここまで一緒だと逆に恥ずかしくなりそうね」 *"Thank you Issey. Somehow, I embarrassed now likely to reverse it's together until now. " 本当ですね。 なんか, 変な気分だ! *It is true. Somehow, it's strange mood! とうのライザーは俺の登場を見て, *Tono riser look at my appearance, 「ドラゴンの小僧か? レイヴェルの奴, 見逃したのか――って, あのときの俺は言った覚えがあるな」 *"Is Dragon boy? Reivu~eru of guy, and missed whether - me, Na I remember that I said of that time. " などと, 苦笑いしながら続いた。 あー, 確かにそんなことを言っていたな。 *And the like, it lasted while wry smile. Oh, certainly I had to say such a thing. 当時を思い返しているなか, *Some you have recalled those days, 『ライザーさまの「女王」, リタイア』 *"Riser sama" queen ", retire" ユーベルーナさんの敗北を知らせる報告が飛んできた。 それは同時に朱乃さんの勝利を意味した。 ライザーは眷属の負けを知って静かに瞑目する。 *Reports let you Verna's defeat came flying. It meant the victory of Zhu-San at the same time. Riser know kenzoku lose, they die quietly. 前回は, 朱乃さんが負けてここにユーベルーナさんが駆けつた。 そういえば, 朱乃さんの敗北を知って, あの頃の俺は驚きを隠せなかったな。 *Last time, Shu乃 Mr. Yu Belluna san In other subjected to here lost. Come to think of it, know the defeat of Chu-San, and at that time I couldn't hide his surprise. その朱乃さんがこの屋上に宙を飛んできてたどり着く。 戦闘服である巫女服はボロボロだった。 ……無傷での勝利ではなかったのか。 ユーベルーナさんも強くなっていたということだ。 *The Shu乃 san reach it flew through the air in this rooftop. Is a combat uniform shaman clothing was tattered. Is it was not a victory in ...... intact. You Belluna's also thing that had been strongly. 「ユーベルーナは, 修行で一番能力を伸ばしたんだが……そうか, やはり, リアスの眷属には及ばなかったか。 ……くぐってきた修羅場の数が違うものな」 *"I'm you Verna, in practice most extended capacity. Yeah, again, fell short of the RIAs kenzoku?. …… The shambles has been through several different ' 冷静にそう漏らすライザー。 以前のライザーなら眷属の敗北に憤りを感じて, 苦言を呈していたことだろう。 今回の戦いはある程度の結果を受け入れている節が見て取れた。 *Riser divulge so calmly. It would be if the previous riser kenzoku defeat feeling indignation, was presented the candid advice. Balanced, see section this battle has accepted some degree results. ライザーは言うなり, 上着を脱ぎ捨てる。 半裸に近い戦闘服を下に着ていたようだ。 *Nari riser say, I throw off the jacket. It seems wore under the close combat clothing to half-naked. 背中から炎の両翼を出現させる。……その炎の出量を見て, 俺は驚いた。 *I the appearance of both wings of flame from the back. ...... Look at the amount out of the fire, I was surprised. ――以前よりも遥かに濃厚で巨大な炎を背中より展開しているっ! *- 'Ll have deployed than back much thick and huge flames than before! 鎧越しでも伝わってくる熱量。まともに浴びれば鎧を着ていても無事では済まないだろう。 *Transmitted come amount of heat in armor over. If Abire decent is a safe and even wore the armor would be sorry. ライザーがリアスに言う。 *Riser says to Rias. 「……リアス, 惡いが邪魔立てをするなよ? 俺は……こいつと戦いたいのだからな。 あの天使の娘に助っ人を頼んだのも, この屋上でのマッチングを俺自身が望んだからだ。 ……レイヴェルも汲んでくれた」 *「…… RIAs, women do not want intrusive? I because I just want to fight ...... guy. Even the asked the helper to angel daughter, but the matching at this rooftop because wanted myself. …… Me get well Ravel ' ――っ! *- Tsu! ……ライザーの告白に俺たちは驚愕した。 ライザーは――俺とここでの再戦を熱望していたというのだ。 リアスの介入も許さないほどに, ライザーは俺との勝負を望んだといういとだ。 *...... The confession of riser us was startle. Riser - he that was eager a rematch of me and here. Enough to not allow even Rias of intervention, riser It's the thread that wanted the game with me. 「俺はな, リアス。 もはや, キミよりもそこの男に夢中なんだよ。 そいつを倒さない限りは, 俺は本当の意味でドラゴンを克服したことにはならんッ!」 *"I Do not, Rias. Longer, and do I crazy about the bottom of the man than you. As long as you do not defeat the guy, Naran~tsu is that I you have overcome the dragon in the true sense! " ライザーの真意を知り, リアスは息を吐きながらこう答える。 *To know the true meaning of the riser, Rias answer this while exhaling. 「あなたがいくら不死身でも, いくつもの死線をくぐり, 強敵を倒してきた真紅の鎧のイッセーを相手にするのは無謀よ。 ……それでも戦うのね」 *"You haven't much invulnerable even, it is Issey Crimson armor of indestructible, he has beaten the odds to take reckless. …… But they still fight for. " ライザーは迫力あるオーラを解き放ちながら, 一歩, また一歩と俺へと距離を詰めてくる。 *While riser unleash an aura that is powerful, come packed one step, one step and to me the distance. 「リアス, 俺は――負けてもいいんだよ。 負けても, それを糧にする。 何よりも強者とぶつかり合うことに意味があるのだと悟ったのだ! 兵藤一誠ッ!」 *"Rias, I - I'm good to lose. Also lost, to thrive on it. I had realized that he is meaningful in that it clash with the strong man more than anything else! Hyodo Issei~tsu! " 指を突きつけてくるライザーは, 勇ましく叫んだ! *Riser coming pose the fingers, cried valiantly! 「火の鳥と鳳凰! そして不死鳥フェニックスと称えられた我が一族の業火! その身で受けて燃も尽きろッッ!」 *See the Firebird and Phoenix! And my family praised Phoenix fire! ~Tsu ~Tsu Tsukiro also fuel is received by the body! " ライザーは言うなり, 炎を巻き上げて自身を巨大な火の鳥と化して宙へと飛びだしていった! *Nari riser say, it went jumped into the air itself by hoisting the flame is turned into a huge fire bird! あのパーティ会場での光景がフラッシュバックするようだぜっ! *Why the spectacle at that party seems to Flash back up! その状態で俺のもとに飛び込んでくるつもりなのだろう! *Such wonder gonna come jumped into my original in that state! 俺は……ライザーの行勤にに心の底より高揚するものがあった! *I'm a... Riser lines serve to had something to uplift from the bottom of my heart! 「……リアス, お願いだ。 絶対に邪魔をしないでくれっ! 俺は……ライザー・フェニックスとここで戦いたいッッ!」 *"...... Rias, I ask. Do not disturb absolutely Kure~tsu! I want to fight here and ...... riser Phoenix ~Tsu ~Tsu! " リアスも俺の意志を汲んで, こくりとひとつうなずいてくれた。 *RIAs also take my will, she gave me one nod. それを確認して, 俺も空中に勢いよく飛び出していくッ! 真っ正面から, 野郎の業火を受け止めたいからだっ! *Check it, I also jump out vigorously in the air Iku~tsu! From head-on, it seemed because I want to catch the bastard of Fire! 「てめぇのチンケな炎で俺が消えるわけねぇだろォォォォォォッッ!」 *"~O~o~o~o~o~o~tsu~tsu Would not mean I disappear in the Teme of Chinke flame!" ゴンッ! ――とお互いの拳がお互いの顔面に打ちち放たれる! 俺たちがぶつかり合った衝撃が波動となってこの新校舎を大きく震動させたっ! *Gon~tsu! - Emitted Chi hit in the fist of each other each other face! Tsu shock us was collide was not significantly shake this new school become a wave! 新校舎の上空で俺とライザーの打ち合いが始まる! 一撃を食らうたびに高熱が俺の内部にまで届いてくるが, こんなのは初めてじゃねぇんだっ! 耐えられるに決まっているだろうがっ! *In the skies of the new school building begins anybody riser and me! I get blow every time high heat is coming up to me inside, but it's the first such Hey it's gone! Would be destined to stand out! 俺の拳がライザーの頭, 腕, 足を吹き飛ばそうとも不死身の特性からか, 瞬時に再生を果たしてしまう! これが厄介なんだよな! *Characteristics of invulnerability and fist my blowing off riser head, arms, legs, or they play play instantly! This is nasty I'm with! あのときは心底ライザーを布いと感じた。 ライザーとの実力差がわかってしまい, あの場を離れたかった。 けど, いまは違うっ! *Want to desperately riser cloth when I felt. I know the difference in talent and riser, wanted to leave that place. But, different now.! 一発一発ライザーと殴り合いながら, 奴が俺に言う! *One shot one shot riser and fisticuffs, while guy I can say! 「怖いか! いや, 怖くないよな, 兵藤一誠! おまえは赤龍帝の籠手と共に走り抜けてきた本物の戦士だっ! その鎧があろうがなかろうが, 俺の業火で死ぬ器量ではないだろう!? おまえの真の価値は, その籠手よりも特大なのだからなッ!」 *"Do scary! No, Do not'm not afraid, Issei Hyodo! You are was a real warrior that has been ran through with the Gauntlet of red Ryutei! As will but or Not alone is the armor, it would not be a personable to die in my hellfire!? Is thy true value, he oversized than the gauntlet Karana~tsu! " ………………ッッ! …………クソ! バカかよっ! なんでそんななこと言うんだよッッ! 俺をあのときと同じように煽れよ! バカにしろよっ! そんなふうに褒められたら……泣いちまうじゃねぇかよッッ! *.................. ~Tsu ~Tsu! ............ Fucking! Stupid or Tsu by! 'm Say why such thing ~Tsu ~Tsu! I was Aore in the same way as that time! Tsu by white fool! It 'Is not Chimau crying ...... After that way praised ~Tsu ~Tsu! ライザーの拳, 蹴りが炎をまといながら鋭く俺に打ち込まれく! 俺の攻撃をかいくぐり出すライザーを見ていて俺は理解する! ライザーは, 体術に心得がある! *Riser of fist, kick is driven into me sharply while wearing a flame Lek! Watching the riser out despite my attack, I understand! Riser, there is knowledge to the body surgery! 「あんたが格闘術なんてなっ!」 *"You have become Nante fighting surgery!" 「ま, 最近はこちらも鍛えているということだ! 何せ, 組み手の相手にサイラオーグ・バアルを招いているほどだ! ぶつかり合いなら保証付きだろうッ!」 *"Well, recently I hear that here are also trained! So after all, invited Sila org Baal sparring partner! Would be guaranteed if clash ~Tsu! " 組み手の相手にサイラオーグさんかよっ! だからか! ライザーとの正面からの打ち合いに既き感を覚えるのはっ! そうだ, サイラオーグさんと殴り合いなどというものをすれば, 自然とこういう打ち合いを好むようになっちまうんだよなっ! *Tsu'm Sairaogu's or your opponent's kumite! So what! The crawling remember a sense come already to Uchiai from the front of the riser! Yes, if a such thing as Sairaogu san and thumping, it became'm Chimau now prefer the nature and such Uchiai! ――野郎との戦いは, これこそなんだからよっ! *I'm from--and Guy fight, this is what's up! 一発一発, 顔に顔に足に腕に, 全力の拳と蹴りを打ち込んでこそ意味がある! 俺の拳がライザーの顔面に打ち出され, ライザーの蹴りが俺の腹部に打ち込まれる! *One shot one shot, in the arm to the foot to face to face, there is a meaning to what type in the kick and fist of everything! My fist is hammered out on the face of the riser, the riser kick is driven into my abdomen! ……もう, 我慢なんてできない。 俺は唱えるぞ! *…… I cannot take it anymore,. I recite! "CCQ CHANT" *"CCQ CHANT" 『Cardinal Crimson Full Drive』 *"Cardinal Crimson Full Drive" 真紅の鎧と化した俺! ライザーがそれを見て驚喜の笑みを見せて, 全身をわなわなと興奮の様子で震わせていた。 *Crimson armor and turned into me! Riser to watch it 驚喜 grin, whole body tremble and twitched in the excited state. 「いくぜぇぇぇぇっ!」 *"Ikuze~e~e~e~e~tsu!" 俺は右手を極大に膨らませるっ! ソリッドインパクトの格好だっ! 一気に奴の炎をぶち抜くっ! *I 'll inflate to maximum the right hand! The was dressed as a solid impact! At once Tsu Nuku spotted a guy of flame! 『BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost』 *"BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost" 増大の音声と共に膨大なドラゴンのパワーが右の拳に集中していく! *Huge dragon of power along with the voice of the increase is going to focus on right fist! 『Solid Impact Booster』 *"Solid Impact Booster" ライザーは背中の炎を前面に持ってきて防御ししようとするが――その炎すらも俺の拳は容易に吹っ飛ばして奴を真っ正面から打ち抜いたッ! *Riser is trying to defend and bring the back of the flame on the front - the flame even also my fist was punched him in blow easily from head-~Tsu! 「ぐはああああああっ!」 *"Guwaa Oh Aa~tsu!" ライザーは絶叫をあげて, 屋上に落下していく! 屋上の床にたたき付けられたライザーは, 大きなダメージを受けながらものろのろと立ち上がった! *Riser is by way of screaming, going to fall on the roof! Rooftop of riser that has been seared attached to the floor, while severely damage was also slowly To stand up! 体を炎で再生させながら, 目をギラギラと輝かせ, 戦いを諦めてはいはいようだった。 *While playing the body with flame, eyes shining and glistening, and was crawling so give up the fight. しかし, 不死身であるライザーでも, いま負ったダメージは絶大のようで体はよろめき, たたらを踏んだ。 いくら不死身の特性でも心までは不死身ではない。 *However, stepped on the Tatara, staggered body like enormous damage suffered on risers, even now. Also characteristic of much invulnerable until the mind is not invulnerable. 「イッセー, イッセー!」 *"Issey, Issey!" リアスが俺たちの名を呼ぶが, ライザーは洪笑したあとに叫ぶ。 *Crying after the RIAs calls our name, but the laughs Hong riser. 「兵藤 一誠ッ! 俺はおまえに何十回, 何百回と負けるかもしれん! だがな! これだけは覚えておけ! 永遠に近い惡魔の生だ! それだけあれば俺はいずれおまえに勝てるッ! いや, 一万年もいらん! 数年もあればおまえなぞ, この不死鳥の業火で塵にしてくれるッ!」 *"Hyodo Issei~tsu! I dozens of times to you, Shiren I might lose hundreds of times! Dagana! This only can you remember! It's raw close devil forever! It only if any I can win in any thy ~Tsu! No, Iran also 10,000 years! Mystery You're Some few years, ~Tsu to us to dust in this Order of the Phoenix Fire! " 再び背中の炎を莫大に浪らせて, ライザーは空中を飛び出してきた! 俺の一撃で大分精神を疲弊させたはずなのに, まだ向かってきてくれる! *Again back fire to huge wave was let, riser jumped out through the air! I blow Oita spirit battered was supposed to be, but who still headed! 「いいね。 そういうのは俺も大好きだッッ! わかりやすくてよッッ! ライザーさんッ! あんたも俺のライバルになってくれるのか! 最高だなッ!」 *"I hope. Such the love I also ~Tsu ~Tsu! Clarity and yo ~Tsu ~Tsu! Riser San~tsu! You're also what me become my rival! Highest Bookshelf ~Tsu! " 飛び出してくるライザーを迎える俺! ライザーも笑みを見せていた! *I greet jumped come riser! Riser was also shown a smile! 「いくぞ, 兵藤 一誠ッッ! おおおおおおおおっ!」 *"Ikuzo, and Issei Hyodo ~Tsu ~Tsu! Crust Oh Oh Oh!" 真紅のオーラに包まれた俺の拳と, 業火をまとったライザーの拳が, ゲィームフールド内でぶつかり合った――。 *And my fist wrapped in crimson aura, fist of riser that wearing a hellfire has collide in the game field -. これを見ていたリアスとアーシアがこんな会話をしていたと, その場に居合わせていた朱乃さんが後日教えてくれた。 *The Rias and Asia that have seen this had this kind of conversation, Shu乃 who had been present there told me at a later date. 「アーシア, 男の人って……バカばかりね」 *"Asia, man. Just stupid! ' 「うふふ, けど, とても楽しそうです。 お二人とも――」 *"Hoho, But, it is very fun. Both good two people - " 「ええ, まさかね。 ライザーが私じゃなくて, イッセーを狙うなんて……想像もできなかったわ。 けど, うらやましい。 ――これが, 男同士にしかわからないものなのね」 *"Yes, indeed I. Riser 's not me, Nante aim at Issey It was not possible ...... even imagine. But, it is enviable. - This is it, I thing that is not known only to man each other. " ――と, そのように話していたようだ。 *- And, it seems was talking that way.